The Worlds of the Federation
}} The Worlds of the Federation is a reference book guide to the planets and cultures of the Federation and its neighbors, by author Shane Johnson. Description :Shane Johnson, bestselling author of ''Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise, takes the reader on an imaginative, fictional journey into the Star Trek universe. Based on the Star Trek adventures (including Star Trek: The Next Generation), this book uses hundreds of star charts and line drawings as well as a rich text to outline the history of the worlds visited by the starship .'' :The Worlds of the Federation also investigates the unaligned and hostile alien races of ''Star Trek, from the fierce warriors of the Klingon Empire to the enigmatic, all-powerful Organians. And as a special bonus, we've included a spectacular, full-color insert of Star Trek s most exotic alien lifeforms featuring paintings by noted science fiction illustrator Don Ivan Punchatz.'' Contents * preface by Lieutenant Commander Data of the * brief overview of Federation history Planetary classification :See also: planetary classification :class A gas giant • class B gas giant • class C • class D • class E • class F • class G • class H • class I • class J • class K • class L • class M • class N Member worlds Neutral or independent worlds Hostile Worlds References Characters :10011011 • Benjamin Adams • Agmar • Harland Anders • Aleek-Aur • Arshosha • Chris Bara • Kenneth Brice • Daniel Cheney • Christ • Zefram Cochrane • Data • Cino Desdin • Gartiv • Gartov • John Gill • Samuel Griffith • Iloran • Garth of Izar • H'T' Jera • Frank Jocasta • James Kara • Stavos Keniclius • Perateca Kif • James T. Kirk • Robert Klymyshyn • Kollos • Shrall K'Tik • • Andrew Leigh • Ket'k Loka L'T'S • Deco Dica Mataal • Melakon • Meldir • • Harcourt Fenton Mudd • Llire Ner Naba • Natira • Kin Passa • Will Perkins • Misan Phoalla • Jean-Luc Picard • Vantir Plassen • Piersol • Zella Rancine • Redjac • Jack the Ripper • Rosy • Sarek • Seril • Rota Sevrin • Tongo Sil • Ferguson Smith • Tresus • T'Sedd • Spiak • Spock • Surak • Harold Taft • Roger Tauber • Andrew Tempest • Farrell Tensen • Vaal • V'Ger Starships and vehicles : • ( ) • automobile • • • • • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) • (space shuttle) • • • Tholian web-spinner • WD-1 Locations ** Milon ** Milar ** Tesekar * Ceti Alpha VI * Delta ** Cinera ** Seyann * Delta-Vega * Deneb system ** Deneb II ** Deneb III ** Deneb IV ** Deneb V *** Fertol **** Federation Academy of Sciences * Excalbia * Gothos * Izar ** New Seattle *** Izar Institute of Meteorology ** Pangeaa *** Kharicson Training Base * Janus VI * Kaferia * Marcos system ** Marcos XII *** Lora * Maxia Zeta * Merak II ** Watcher * Mu Leonis A system ** Ardana *** Stratos * Murasaki 312 * Omicron Ceti III * Pleiades Cluster * Psi 2000 * Remus * Rigel system ** Rigel II ** Rigel IV ** Rigel V ** Rigel VII ** Rigel VIII ** Rigel XII * Sol system ** Venus ** Earth *** England **** London *** Luna **** Lunaport **** Sea of Tranquility *** North America **** San Francisco ***** Starfleet Academy ** Mars ** Ceres ** Jupiter ** Neptune ** Pluto *** Pluto research base * Talosian sector ** Talos star group * Tellar ** Kera ** * Tiburon ** Onakk *** Simeran Sciences Academy * UFC 611-Alpha * Vulcan system ** T'khut/Charis ** *** ShiKahr **** Vulcan Science Academy * Zeta Boötis ** Neural *** Asetia Planetary locations :New Aldebaran Naval Yards • Delthara University Outposts and stations :Merria • terraforming station Planets and planetoids :Alpha III • Alpha IV • Alpha V • Alpha Centauri VII • Alpha Proxima II • Antos III • Antos IV • Antos V • • Babel • Benzar • Betazed • Cait • Catulla • Cestus III • Coridan III • Dwora • Herti • Lonita • Rea • Regulus II • Regulus V • Sowtha • Sura Stars and systems :Aldebaran • Alpha system • Alpha Leonis • Antos system • Caitian system • Regulus Stellar regions Races and cultures :Andorian • android • Antosian • Aquan • Ardanan • Argelian • Aurelian • Benzite • Betan • Betazoid • Bynar • Caitian • Capellan • Catullan • Centaurian • Coridanite • Delosian • Deltan • Dimorusian • Ekosian • Eminian • Excalbian • Fabrini • Ferengi • Gideonite • Gorn • Horta • Human • Iotian • Kaferian • Klingon • Kzinti • Lactran • M-113 creature • Magna Roman • Medusan • Melkotian • Merakan • Microbrain • Onliesian • Organian • Orion • Phylosian • • • Rigellian Kalar • Romulan • Saurian • Talosian • Taurean • Tellarite • Tholian • Tiburonian • Vegan • Vulcan • Zeon States and organizations :Federation Council • Federation Security Council • Galactic Computer Network • Harrell Hullworks • Klingon Empire • Leeding Engines Ltd. • Nazi • Roman Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Tholian Assembly • United Federation of Planets • Vegan Tyranny Lifeforms :Aldebaran shellmouth • Alphan reptilian • Antarean dryworm • Beauregard weeper • Berengarian dragon • brown bear • Capellan power-cat • Ceti eel • cheetah • chimpanzee • Denebian slime devil • duitra • eelbird • humanoid • Kaferian apple • le-matya • Mako root plant • mugato • phentora • Piersol's Traveller • porcupine • Regulan bloodworm • reptile • Retlaw plant • Scora • sehlat • spore plant • Staphylococcus • swooper • Talosian singing plant • targ • tribble Other references :Antarean brandy • alcohol • Antarean glow water • aphrodisiac • asteroid • atmosphere • Battle of Cheron • binary language • brain • calcium carbonate • carbon dioxide • cellular metamorphosis • cerebral cortex • Chicago Mobs of the Twenties • Christianity • Credit • Della-chess • dilithium • dilithium crystal • electromagnetic pulse • empathy • English • Eugenics Wars • exoskeleton • felicium • fruit • General order 7 • General Prohibition P-119 • genetic engineering • God • Great Awakening • Greenhuse effect • Guardian of Forever • heart • Hodgkin's Law of Parallel Planet Development • Holocaust • Kyrrstn'Kwynn • logic • mind-touch • mind-meld anesthesia • Mordock strategy • music • Neutral zone • nitrogen • Nobel Prize • nova • nuclear reactor • Omega virus • Organian Peace Treaty • oxygen • Palm Leaf of Axanar • pergium • Picard Maneuver • pirate • Pluto plague • pheromone • Prime Directive • psionic powers • quartz • religion • Rigel Accords • Romulan War • salt • Saurian brandy • sector 54R • Seltye Commendation • shore leave • silicon • starbase • Statutes of Alpha III • Swift War • Synthococcus novae • telekinesis • telepathy • terraforming • Tholian web • thrall • topaline • transporter • transporter room • Vedallus Award • Vegan choriomeningitis • Versina • virus • warp drive • Zee Magnee Prize • zienite Appendices Background * The given stardate of 82965.4 follows the format begun with Star Trek: The Next Generation, but 40 years later. This is at odds with the mid-2360s depiction of the Star Trek universe. The book was published in 1989, which corresponds to TNG Season 2 and the year 2365, which had stardates beginning at 42000.0. Images the Worlds of the Federation.jpg aurelian drawing Pocket Books.jpg|Aurelian. Kaferian.jpg|A Kaferian. saurian cadet.jpg|A Saurian. starfleetIotian.JPG|An Iotian. Dimorusian.jpg|A Dimorusian denebian slime devil.jpg|A Denebian slime devil. Scora1.jpg| A Scora Scora2.jpg|A Scora le-matya.jpg|A Le-matya. berengarian dragon.jpg|Berengarian dragon. AldebaranShellmouth.jpg|An Aldebaran shellmouth. AntareanDryWorm.jpg|An Antarean dryworm. CetiEel1.jpg|A Ceti eel. AlphanReptilian.jpg|Alphan reptilian. Piersol'sTraveller1.jpg|A Piersol's Traveller Piersol'sTraveller2.jpg|A Piersol's Traveller KaferianApples1.jpg|Kaferian apples. vulcan (Worlds of the Federation).jpg| . vulcan and Vulcan system.jpg|Inner planets of the Vulcan system (later sources show additional planets omitted by this image). wotF-RigelSystem.JPG|The Rigel system. wotF-RigelVIII.JPG|A map of Rigel VIII. gornar PocketBooks.jpg|A map of Gornar. andor system.jpg tellar and Tellarite system.jpg 61 Cygni.jpg m43 alpha system.jpg vega system.jpg uFC 78856 system.jpg regulan system.jpg regulus II.jpg janus system.jpg andor TWotF.jpg sol system TWotF.jpg alpha Centauri TWotF.jpg alpha system TWotF.jpg sigma Iotia II map.JPG sigma Iotia system.JPG gornar system location Pocket Books.jpg 892-4 surface.jpg delta dorado system.jpg gideon surface.jpg ekos map twotf.jpg|Ekos. daran system.jpg|Daran system. tholian assem logo 2.jpg Connections External link * category:reference books